


GIFSET: TRISTHAD #3

by Emergencytrap



Category: Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, King Arthur (2004)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Eye Sex, Galahad is not pure, Gifset, Hand Jobs, Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 20:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20494586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emergencytrap/pseuds/Emergencytrap
Summary: Galahad x Tristan (King Arthur)Cinn asked me to put this together inspired by her gorgeous words





	GIFSET: TRISTHAD #3

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cinnamaldeide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamaldeide/gifts).

> Disclaimer: not my gifs, i'm just the curator

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
